


It All Falls Apart, Yeah?

by AmateurScribes



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Kinda, Manipulation, Season 17 FIRST Spoilers, Season/Series 17, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmateurScribes/pseuds/AmateurScribes
Summary: Donut gets lucky by happenstance in his mission to get the others to remember and save the day.But it falls apart just as quickly.





	It All Falls Apart, Yeah?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so season 17 is out and I'm so excited to make fics for it! This one was actually inspired by a post made by calliecat93 on tumblr, [here](http://calliecat93.tumblr.com/post/183365813543/i-had-a-horrible-thought-so-lets-say-for-the). As usual, this is unBeta'd so all mistakes are mine, hope you guys enjoy!

Donut knows it's happening before even Grif can. He's already tried, and sadly failed, to get the others to remember the original timeline, so when Grif's hand accidentally brushes against the deactivated sword just lying and waiting on his side, he holds his breath.

There's no way he'd be this lucky.

But he _is._

Because whatever lines Grif was going to repeat, were interrupted not by deja vu, but by the confusion at what he had just felt.

Watching with avid attention, Donut can't stop the glee that forms as Grif picks up the sword and _activates it._

His golden visor hides any expression, but he's staring avidly at the bright blade, and with trepidation, he looks up and asks, "Donut?"

Leaping at him, Donut hugs him out of joy because finally! Finally, someone had remembered, and it just happened to be the best person to help him out!

"Hey, watch it!" Grif says, maneuvering the sword out of maiming reach. "What the fuck is going on right now? Why are we back in Blood Gulch?!"

"Oh," he says, restraining himself by letting go of the orange soldier. "I just can't tell you how happy I am right now! I don't even know where to start-"

"How about starting on what the fuck's going on," Grif deactivates the sword and tentatively holsters it back again on his side. "And why everything looks so _old."_

"Chrovos is what happened," Donut mutters. "You guys caused a paradox and I've been trying to get you guys to remember for ages now."

"Fuck," Grif curses. "I thought time was supposed to be destroyed, why are we in Blood Gulch?"

"I managed to stop him, but only slightly," Donut gasps. "Grif! I need to bring you to them, you need to see it for yourself- it's horrible!"

In a rush, he grabs Grif's hand and pulls him towards where he knows there's a portal that would lead him back to Chrovos' prison.

"See what for myself," Grif asks, not fighting back against his pull.

"The crack we've caused in the universe," he says, approaching the portal. "You're smart, right? You and I are going to learn about how to fix this. Chrovos has been irritatingly vague and uninformative!"

"But what about-" Grif gets cut off as he pulls them into the portal, and unlike when he traverses the main crack itself, the transportation to Chrovos is relatively simple. At the sight of the prison, Grif mutters, "What the hell..."

"Oh, Donut, you're back," Chrovos turns towards the pair, amusement in their voice. "And you've brought a guest with you, how wonderful."

"That's right," he says triumphantly. "You were wrong Chrovos, I managed to get Grif to remember! And I'm betting that I can get the rest to remember too!"

"A fluke I'm sure," Chrovos stalks towards them, stopping just before the crack displayed on the prison. "Hello, Grif. It's _wonderful_ to make your acquaintance."

Grif stands before Donut stunned, but only briefly. After a moment he responds, "Believe me, the sentiment is not returned."

"Why did you bring him here, Donut," Chrovos questions, held tilted inquisitively. "What could you possibly achieve by doing so?"

"I came here to show him just what we've done," Donut tells. "Because if there's anyone who could help me stop you, it's Grif."

"Are you so sure about that," Chrovos hisses, a smug tone to their voice.

"I'm positive! Right, Grif?" Donut turns to his companion.

Shaking his head, Grif only mutters in self-contempt, "I should have listened to Huggins. Then none of us would be in this situation."

"Oh, Huggins you say," Chrovos leans close to the barrier, and Donut isn't quite sure what they're going to say but he knows that he's made a mistake bringing Grif here. "Would you say that you were friends with her?"

Glaring at them, Grif responds, "Why do you wanna know?"

"Well, I would think that any friend of Huggins would be upset at her death," Chrovos shrugs, waving their hand along the crack, all the way to the end.

Son of a bitch.

"What," Grif says breathless, shock evident across his whole body based on how stiff he got.

"Oh yes, it was a very sad event in your original timeline," the fingers trace across the crack still. "Ah, here it is, in case you think I'm lying."

Just like before, Chrovos makes the scene appear, and then they enlarge it, making it impossible for either of them to ignore it. And they get to see the excruciating detail of how exactly she dies.

Now, Donut wouldn't say that he's impartial to her death, it seems like such a horrible way to go. But he didn't really know her too well, thinking her the enemy after all in that span where he was manipulated by Chrovos.

But Grif?

Donut's smart enough to know that Grif obviously cares about her very, very much.

Grif doesn't say anything, but his helmet tilts down and his fists shake furiously.

The scene ends and Chrovos waves it away.

"It's very sad," they fill the silence. "I mourn her death, I truly do."

Neither of them say anything, Donut from a lack of response, and Grif most likely from grief.

"And you do as well don't you," their voice is very sweet, but poisonous nonetheless. "What if there's a way that you could save her?"

"Stop that," Donut interjects instantly, but he sees the way Grif's helmet tilts up in consideration. "Don't listen to them, Grif, they're just trying to get you to free them!"

"But why shouldn't he save her life," Chrovos asks innocently. "After all, the doors right there?"

They point at the exit point, and Grif's helmet follows.

His fists stop shaking, as he stalks towards the door, but Donut reaches out and grasps his arm firmly saying, "Grif, don't do this, you know what will happen! I need you with me!"

"You've had to choose between friends before, right, Grif," Chrovos states. "It's your choice again. Don't let others stop you from doing what's right."

"Grif," Donut pleads.

"I-" Grif starts but looks back at the portal. He sighs, and looks at Donut as he says, "Fuck, I'm sorry Donut, but I can't _not_ chose her."

Wrenching his arm free he enters the portal without hesitation.

That previous joy drains out of Donut as he hears Chrovos laugh, pointing out the new and long crack that instantly spawned on the barrier.

"It's like I said, Donut," they smirked. "All your attempts will only lead to my freedom. So please, do bring more of your friends along- in fact, bring them all!"

Growling slightly, Donut stalks towards the portal ready to try again.

"Before you go would you like to know if your friend is happy?" Chrovos laughs and spins around, bringing up the reality, but ultimately ignoring Donut. "He certainly seems much happier with her than with any of you. Happy endings for all! But especially _me."_

He jumps in without any hesitation.

Because he was gonna win, God damn it all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to make many more fics for the season, so be on the lookout for those, yeah?
> 
> If you wanna contact me you can find me at @agent-murica (main) and @amateurscribes (writing) on Tumblr!


End file.
